Various types of shoes with attachable heels are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a shoe with interchangeable attachable heel that includes a connection seat disposed upon a sole of an extant shoe, said connection seat disposed between a shank and a counter of said extant shoe, wherein a top plate, disposed atop at least one attachable heel, is expediently connectable to the connection seat by sliding engagement therewith and superimposition thereon, whereby a lozenge-shaped protrusion disposed atop the top plate is positional for engagement interior to a connection aperture centrally disposed upon the connection seat, and each of a pair of arcuate rails slidingly engages interior to each of a pair of arcuate channels disposed upon the connection seat, whereby a plurality of pegs are extendable interior to each of a plurality of holes disposed upon the connection seat and the attachable heel is expediently securable for custom wear upon the connection seat, as desired.